


It Hurts Snipes...

by Maskwa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crying Scout, Crying Sniper, Cutting, DO NOT READ IF YOULL BE TRIGGERED!!, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sniper, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Scout's Ma, Mentions of Scout's brothers, Mentions of Suicide, Scout (Team Fortress 2) - Freeform, Scout Abuse, Sniper (Team Fortress 2) - Freeform, Sniper x Scout - Freeform, trigger warnings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: Scout's breath hitched feeling Sniper nip and suck at his neck.He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me..."I'm gonna make ya feel real good wombat." Sniper's voice was husky in his ear. "Real good..."God I hope yer right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okey... um, yeh...  
> Holy sheet, this is really triggering... so if you think your going to be triggered reading this, TURN AROUND NOW!! I don't wanna hurt you guys, I'm sorry but I'm just a writer (yeeeet) that writes like emotional stuff and kinda gets carried away.  
> So I'm just want to warn you guys in advance... but I do want your guys to read this lol.  
> Enjoi my darlin's <3  
> Oh yeah' heres thensong that I thought goes pretty good with this...  
> Unsteady by X Ambassadors  
> 

Scout's breath hitched as he felt his boyfriend above him press his knee against his crotch. He squeezed his eyes closed and gripped Sniper's shoulders tighter digging his nails into his skin. 

Sniper hissed and pulled his lips away from Scout's neck. "Ey," Sniper's lips were puffy and swollen, "ya awright?"

Scout detached his fingers from Sniper's shoulders and felt them trembling. 

"Sorry Snipes." Scout said with a shaky voice feeling his ears flame red. 

"No, c'mon roo tell me." Sniper combed his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "What's wrong?"

Scout frowned, and felt his heart start pounding so much he could feel the blood rushing in his ears. "What do ya mean?" His throat was dry and all he could manage was a whisper. 

Sniper sighed and leaned down bringing their lips together. 

He don't know, Scout thought to himself, relax.

What if he finds out?

He ain't gonna, that was'a long time ago. 

Yeah..

Sniper ran his hands up Scout's thigh and rested them on his hips. 

Scout let out a long slow breath through his nose when Sniper pulled away from his lips and started nipping and sucking at his neck again.

"Ey, jus' relax roo," Sniper whispered against his smaller partner's Adam's Apple and Scout could feel his lips turn up into a grin. "I'm gonna make ya feel real good." 

Scout wrapped his slightly trembling arms around Sniper's shoulders and nodded trying to tell himself, I can do this, I can do this.

Scout could feel Sniper's almost fully hard cock against his thigh and he could feel his heart beat starting to pick up again. 

He wouldn't hurt me. 

Sniper raked his teeth across the sensitive skin on Scout's neck and sat up on his knees and grinned down at him. 

"Ya look so good like that," Sniper smirked, "all spread out fer me..."

Scout just stared up at him with wide scared eyes. 

He wouldn't hurt me.

Sniper pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the bed that were all cooped up in. 

It was a cease fire day tomorrow, Scout and Sniper were going to stay up for as long as they could manage watching movies.

But of course with a partner as big and aggressive as the Australian... movies obviously weren't not the only thing in his mind for the night. 

Scout was laid between Sniper's legs and wrapped in his arms in the small couch in Sniper's camper van, with his back against his boyfriend's chest.

It happened so fast, Sniper's hands on him, Sniper's lips on him, Sniper suddenly on top of him in his small bed. 

If Scout could talk, or even think straight in a moment like that, he would've started freaking out and trying to get Sniper off of him...

But, Scout fought with himself internally arguing and willing himself to allow it. Let Sniper kiss him, mark him, strip him, take him. 

Scout was pulled from his thoughts suddenly when he felt a large hand wrap around the base of his cock.

So Sniper wasn't going to check if it was okay he striped him completely...

He made a face of pain and groaned. 

Sniper just silenced him with a gentle passionate kiss, he held the younger man's cheek with his free hand rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. 

When Sniper pulled away, Scout squeezed his eyes closed making tears form in the corners.

"Relax," Sniper's voice was thick in his ear. "I'll be gentle."

Scout nodded quickly. 

Shut up, god yer so freakin' weak! Let 'im take ya... that was'a long time ago, they didn't love you. They didn't care like Snipes does. 

Scout sighed deeply, he grabbed handfuls of the sheets with his fists and squeezed until his knuckles turned white, and curled his toes. 

Sniper chuckled, obviously unaware of Scout's internal battle, and his past that still haunted him. "So nervous," Sniper leaned down to Scout's ear. "never done it wiv another bloke before eh?"

Scout wriggled his toes feeling Sniper bite down on his ear lobe. 

"Don' worry," Sniper whispered with a whole different tone, "I wouldn't hurt ya... ya know dat right Scout?"

See?! Everythin' gonna be fine.

Scout nodded throwing his arms around Sniper's neck and hiding his face in the Australian's neck. "I-I know..."

"Good." Sniper smiled and hugged him back taking his hand off of him. 

Good.

Scout sighed into Sniper's neck, feeling their bodies leaving no space between them. 

Do somethin', yer jus' layin' ere' like a rag doll!

Sniper pulled back from Scout's death grip and lowered himself down to the smaller man's waist. 

"Okay," Sniper kissed Scout right under his belly button. "okay, I jus' gonna get cha ready yeah?"

Scout threw his forearm over his eyes, he took in a deep breath through his nose, held it, then let it out slowly. 

Sniper spread Scout's legs a tad bit more and reached over to the left where he tossed the bottle of lube he got before he put them in bed. 

He flipped open the cap and squeezed a decent amount of it into the palm of his hands and covered his fingers. 

"Okay..." Sniper whispered trying to get Scout to relax, because, well they have been together for about 8 months now. And this is their first time doing something like this together. And Sniper could tell Scout was tense, hell anybody could if they saw him now. 

The usually loud mouth cocky young man, was trembling and unbelievably nervous out of his mind. 

It didn't take an idiot to see that something was bothering him. 

"C'mon roo," Sniper rubbed his thigh softly. "ya gotta tell wot's on yer mind."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck no... please no. Don' wake up the past... don' wake it up. 

Scout shook his head. "N-nothin'... nothin', I'm fine... I'm fine..."

Sniper sighed and crawled up so he was eye level with the smaller man. "Ya ain't lyin' ta me roo?"

Lier. 

Scout shook his head again closing his eyes and groaning when he felt Sniper make another mark on his neck. 

When Sniper pulled back, he lowered himself down to Scout's waist again. 

Scout blushed deeply seeing how close Sniper was to his almost fully hard cock. 

Sniper spread Scout's legs and Scout breathed deeply through his nose, He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me. 

Sniper sucked in a breath quickly before starting to spread Scout. 

The younger had to hold back a yelp feeling Sniper insert his index finger, he squeezed his eyes closed and made a tight first with the hand that was over his eyes. 

Sniper held Scout's ankle with his free hand trying to steady him. "Shh... it'll get better... I promise..."

Don' make promise ya can't keep... please don't...

Scout nodded quickly trying to convince himself it would as well. 

He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't.

Scout tried to take his mind off the pain, disappear into his mind and never have to face this fucking world anymore, never have to face his past that's still haunting him. 

He didn't want to ever have "sex" ever again, sure he never really truely had it. Whenever he thought about it, almost every time it would end up with him in tears. 

In the past, before his life at 2-Fort, he has dated girls. But Sniper was the first man he was really with that actually cared about him honestly.

Sniper would never hurt him, never hit him, never force him to do anything he didn't wanna.

Well... sure Scout didn't really feel to keen on the whole sex idea yet. Come to think of it, he probably would never be.

If it was up to him, sex shouldn't be a thing. It's disgusting, long, and painful... well yeah after it is suppose to be this great beautiful thing, a minestrone in a relationship if you will. 

Sex...

Sex was never like that for Scout... wait, could he actually even call, it, sex? It first happened when he was about, 8. 

Being the youngest of a family of 8 brothers, wasn't easy... especially having a single mother that basically jumped from guy to guy every second week. 

She knew half of them were assholes but she did it for her boys, working 2 part time jobs that didn't pay very well, she needed all the help she could get. 

Having 2 jobs, Ma wasn't home in the apartment very often, and if she was, she was workin' her butt off trying to keep her boys happy and make their home at least decent.

With Scout being the runt of his family, meaning he always got picked on. By his brothers, and by the kids at school.

So Scout's childhood wasn't perfect, so what? 

But if Scout could change one thing, one little thing about his life... he would take himself away from his family. Never been born. 

Because, with Ma never home and her drunk boyfriend always lounging around the apartment trying to find a job, and his brother's always out as well, either with each other or their friends... because who wants to hang out with their youngest brother by at least 6 years?

Scout was raped. 

He hated thinking about it now, and he hated himself for it. 

He never told anyone... Just kept it locked away in a dark part of his mind, that he rarely or never went to. 

It made him think he wasn't worth it, wasnt worth anything. 

How could you live that, and still think you were worth it? Think you were still loved, think that there would ever be an end to the nightmare?

He never told his Ma, because she would blame and hate herself forever.

And he never told his brother's, well of course he wouldn't. They all thought he was pathetic and worthless anyway, and if he told them they would probably just laugh and make fun of him. 

It went on for years, after he turned 13, he ran away from home for a few months until the cops found his ass and brought him back to Boston. 

His brother's tried to fight it outta him, tried to make him tell them why he ran away. 

But his Ma, god Scout would take it back if he could, she would just watch him with sorrow filled eyes and look away if he caught her. 

Scout hated himself, and the nightmares would wake him up at night, make him scream and cry. Until the second youngest boy of the family came to calm him down, Tommy.

Tommy was basically Scout's guardian angel, well sure he didn't know about what happened late at night when Ma's boyfriend would wake Scout up and tie a gag in his mouth to muffle the screams and cries as he locked them in the bathroom on the far end of the apartment so no one could hear, but he was the one that probably cared the most about Scout, but he was Scout's best friend.

If Scout ever woke up crying at night, Tommy would hold him close to his chest and rock them back and forth telling Scout that "'S gonna be awright lil' brotha'", "I got'cha". 

Scout never said it out loud, be he was so great full Tommy did that for him. 

When Scout turned 17 he just couldn't hack it anymore. Most of his brothers had moved away at that point, and he was still be haunted by nightmares and his childhood. He still woke up screaming and crying from the nightmares, and no matter how much he wanted Tommy to hold him and tell him everything was gonna be okay... he knew he wouldn't.

For god's sake he was freakin' 17 years old... Tommy was 26!

Sure Tommy still came running into Scout's room with the third youngest, Andrew, asking him why the fuck he was having nightmares his whole life but he would just hug him for a quick second and said "Jus' try ta get some sleep lil' brotha."

This one night, he was thrashing around under his blanket, and instead of Tommy or Andrew coming to see if he was okay... it was Ma.

She came running into Scout's room almost crying herself, Scout was screaming and crying. He remembers how softly she held his hands and how tightly she hugged him to her body, holding him like she was his everything. 

Scout couldn't help it, he never wanted to make his Ma worry about him, never wanted to hurt her. But he took the chance to wrap an arm around her shoulder and cry into her neck. 

And she actually slept with him that night, held him under the covers whispering that she loves him and she didn't know what was wrong but that she knew his brother's didn't really show it, but they loved him too and he was gonna pull through this dark part of his life.

After he managed to pass grade 10, he flunked out of school and turned to alcohol and drugs. 

Everything in his life was fucked up and worthless. 

He always thought of killing himself, the only things that gave him break from his life was, earbuds in with music blaring, the drugs he got free from his "friends"... and the razor.

He first started on his wrists... then the more he got used to it, the more often he did it. Scout couldn't remember when it got really outta hand, but he started freakin out when the cuts were littering all over both of his inner forearms. 

Thus, introducing panic attacks to him. 

He started at himself in disgust as he pulled up his shirt and started at his hips... it was easier to hide and he had more space. 

Then it transferred down to his thighs. 

Now, Scout wishes he never started when he was 15, but that was the only release he was granted in his hell hole of a life. He wishes a lotta things didn't happen in his li-

"Scout...?" Sniper's voice pulled him from that dark part of his mind. 

Scout opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ya still okay wombat?"

Scout nodded, he felt pain... pain down there. 

"Awright roo... yer all stretched." Sniper combed his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "Are ya ready?"

Scout took in a deep breath.

Get over the fear, get over it, get over it, Jesus tha' was like 20 years ago. 

Scout nodded. 

He was ready, he wanted to do it with Snipes. He wanted to.

Sniper grinned they stroked himself a few times before guiding himself to Scout's entrance.

Scout held his breath when Sniper pushed just the head in. Yes, it has been 20 years, but... holy fuck... did it ever hurt still.

He started breathing fast again, heart rate picking up rapidly. 

"Scout," Sniper's voice was quiet and far away. "Scout, tell- am I- ya?"

It's hurts, it's hurts, it's hurts...

Scout couldn't breathe, he opened his eyes and... it wasn't Sniper above him. 

It was Ma's boyfriend that first laid his hands on Scout 20 years ago, Dave. 

"No, no no no no no..." Scout breathed out feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. "oh god..."

Dave smirked and grabbed Scout's wrists pinning them above his head, keeping him locked under himself, the smell of stale beer and sweat building up in Scout's nostrils.

Get off, get off, get off...

Scout grit his teeth and cried out in pain when Dave snapped his hips foreword. He started screaming and kicking his legs trying to break free, but you can imagine that an 8 year old wouldn't have the strength. 

"Shut yer mouth, or I'll do it ta yer brothers too."

That's what drove him mad.

Scout put up with the beatings and the pain for 6 years because he was protecting his older brothers.

Shut up, shut up, shut up...

"Scout!" Sniper's voice came into focus, ringing loud in his ears. 

Scout's eyes flew open and he looked around at his surroundings... camper van... Sniper...

Scout couldn't breath, he laid back and gasped for air. 

"Oh god..." Sniper held his cheeks, "c'mon roo, just breath..."

Scout's head pounded. 

"C'mon wombat, I'm here I got ya."

Tommy-

Scout grabbed the bed sheets. "Tommy-"

Sniper grabbed Scout hands rubbing circles into the back of them. "Wha ya say Scout?"

Scout just shook his head, tears forming in his eyes thinking about his brother. 

He would give anything to be in his arms right now.

Then, a pair of long muscular arms wrapped around Scout's trembling body pulling him from the bed. 

"I got ya."

'S gonna be awright lil' brotha', I got you... I got you...

Scout cried into Sniper's shoulder, he started sobbing when his breathing got back into line.

Tha's it lil' bro, you got it. Jus' breathe, focus on mah voice..

"Scout, it's gonna be awright, I'm 'ere, it's Snipes."

Scout curled into a ball in his boyfriend's lap, sobbing and trembling. 

"Shhh." Sniper pulling up Scout's boxer covering him, and pulling up his Australian flag ones as well. "I'm right 'ere." 

Sniper pulled back enough to grab his shirt that was at the foot of the bed and slipped it onto the smaller man, it was much to big but as you could imagine, Scout probably just wanted to be completely covered and didn't care what he was wearing.

"I'm sorry... I jus'- I didn't want cha ta see me, like dat Snipes... I didn't-" Scout shuddering when he finally got his breathing back to normal.

Sniper nodded and rubbed the back of Scout's head with his finger tips. 

"Snipes?" Scout voice was shaky and lower then a whisper.

"'S awright, ya jus' scared me, I didn't mean to hurt ya... if ya weren't ready roo, ya shoulda told-"

"I was raped." Scout squeezed his eyes closed making tears form in the corners. He hid his face in Sniper's neck not believing he finally told someone. 

Sniper's body went tense. 

Scout could feel the Australian's heart beat start pounding, he took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly.

"I... Scout-"

"I'm sorry." Scout blurted. "I didn't mean ta tell ya-"

"Why didn't you?" Sniper pulled back, a frown on his face, and his blood started boiling. "I swear I'll, fuckin' hunt 'im down an' kill 'im-"

"I wasn't jus' one-" 

Shut the fuck up!

Sniper squeezed Scout's shaking shoulders. "Wot?!"

Scout lowered his head, his tears dripping into the bed sheets. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sniper shook his shoulders. 

He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me.

Scout started shaking, he had a fear of men ever since he was 8...

Sniper blinked and felt Scout shaking. "I-I... Scout I didn't mean ta-"

Scout let a sob rip through his throat. "I can't keep it locked away anymore Snipes... I jus' can't... 

"I never told my Ma, an' I never told my brothers... I couldn't bring em down wiv me. I still hav' nightmares of the pain-"

"Shhh..." Sniper tried to calm him down. "ya don't gotta tell me. But jus' know dat, I didn't mean ta hurt ya-"

"I wanna get it out." Scout whispered against the skin of Sniper's neck. 

Sniper sighed deeply rubbing Scout's forearm that was tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

He pulled back and gently leaned forward kissing Scout softly and slowly on the lips. 

Scout pulled back a little to quickly and, stared up at Sniper. "I couldn't live wiv myself." Scout lifted up his shirt showing Sniper his scars.

Sniper let out a nervous breath and couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his finger tips again the puckered skin. 

Scout's body jolted away from the touch and he felt more tears form. "S-sorry..." He breathed out catching a look of Sniper's worried expression. "jus'..."

"Yeah." Sniper whispered giving Scout a small reassuring smile, he lowered Scout's shirt for him. "I know."

Scout let out a deep sigh, and hugged Sniper this time around the chest. 

"I jus' wanna feel like I matter..." Scout whispered, tears dripping onto Sniper's chest. "I don' wanna wake up screamin' and cryin' from nightmares..."

Sniper listened while Scout whispered and cried into his chest, he told him everything, about Ma's shitty boyfriends and his brothers, about Tommy and Andrew, about how he turned to drugs and alcohol for release and the razor. 

When Scout finished he snotted up Sniper's chest and his nose and eyes were red and puffy. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell ya Snipes, I didn't wanna have to drag nobody down wiv me." Scout whispered. 

"'S awright, I won't let no one touch ya." Sniper kissed him on his temple. "But I want ya to tell me if ya don't want me touchin ya or anythin' awright?" Sniper whispered looking Scout right in the eye, "I love you okay? And don't ya ever think yer worth nothin' Scout, I love you so fuckin' much and nobody's gonna never ever change that alright?"

Scout's eyes were wide listening to his boyfriend.

Sniper rubbed Scout'a cheekbone with his thumb. "Your perfect... and wot happenin' to ya should never happen to anyone. You perfect and your worth it. So don't fuckin' think that your nothin. Cuz ya aren't, and I wouldn't be anybody wiv out ya wombat. Your worth it Scout, your so fuckin' with it."

Scout nodded and leaned his forehead against Sniper's chest, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall.

"I love you." Sniper closed his eyes and felt a lump start to form in his throat, and his eyes start to sting. "Your perfect, and beautiful, a-and funny..." Sniper's voice cracked. "and I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you so much..."/p>

They, didn't care like Snipes does.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord guys I don't know why the fuck I wrote this, my mind and fingers do their own thing honestly... But, kudos if ya liked and comments of what ya thought would be very much appreciated. Oh yeah and sorry x100 for all the typos... but Thanks for takin the time to read guys! And I'll see ya dudes in the next fanfic!  
> BUH-BYE!!


End file.
